This invention relates to an explosively actuated mechanism automatically operable upon the occurrence of a predetermined event to ensure the release of a breathing mask from a protective helmet sufficiently to enable the user to breathe the ambient atmosphere independently of the mask.
Pilots and other aircraft crew members customarily are provided with breathing mask-protective helmet arrangements wherein the mask is releasably secured to the helmet in a manner positioning the mask snugly against the face of the user. Typically, such arrangements include a mask mounting harness terminating at opposite ends in bayonets which are engageable in bayonet receivers mounted on opposite sides of the helmet and having channels for receiving the bayonets. Such arrangements typically include spring fingers carried by the bayonets which engage the teeth of opposed jaw members mounted in the receivers on opposite sides of the channels, the arrangement permitting the aviator to push the bayonets into the bayonet receiving channels until the mask fits comfortably snugly against the user's face, and serving to lock the mask in such position of use. The bayonets are provided with manually actuated release mechanisms, so that the aviator can release the bayonets from the helmet mounted receivers when he wishes to remove the mask from its position of use against his face.
Breathing gas is supplied to the interior of the mask through a hose connected to one end to the mask and having its other end connected through a quick disconnect coupling to a source of breathing fluid carried by the aircraft. Upon ejection of the aviator from the aircraft, the hose is released from its source connection, remaining attached to the mask as the aviator descends. This presents a potential problem if the aviator descends into water, because of the need to separate the mask from the face of the man. While the manual release mechanism presumably will remain operative, often the aviator will be unconscious or injured and unable to manually release the mask. In that event, he can breath only through the mask, and will inhale water and shortly drown if the mask remains secured against his face.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement automatically operable to ensure separation of the mask from the helmet, to a degree sufficient to permit the wearer to breath the ambient atmosphere independently of the mask, upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the presence of water.
Another important object of this invention is to accomplish the foregoing in a manner requiring minimal modification of mask mounting arrangements currently in use, thereby enabling retrofitting of existing mask-helmet assemblies and permitting the use of masks and helmets of existing, approved design.
Still another object of this invention is to provide the foregoing in a relatively simple, highly dependable arrangement which is totally compatible with the environment of its intended use.